One in a Million
by Lyeza
Summary: Draco has been trying to win Ginny’s heart for quite a while but yet she resisted him. Will a song from him win her heart? D/G


**One in a Million**

**by Lyeza **

Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters in Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The song, One in a Million, featured in this story is sung by Bosson.

Hi! This is a stand-alone fanfic. It is **not** the continuation of my previous fanfiction, Gamble on My Heart. I have yet to finish that.

This story is actually inspired by all those fanfictions that featured a very determined Draco (bent on winning Ginny) and a more reluctant Ginny. I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: Draco has been trying to win Ginny's heart for quite a while but yet she resisted him. Will a song from him win her heart?

"Ginny," someone called as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Ginny visibly jumped. Colin raised his eyebrow questioningly when he noticed her earlier defensive stance relaxed when she realised who he was.

"You sure are jumpy lately," Colin remarked as he walked alongside her.

"Who wouldn't be if he or she is being accosted by that…that…ferret?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. Malfoy might be a nasty git but I'm sure most girls would love to receive that kind of attention you are receiving from Malfoy," Colin said.

Ginny scowled darkly. "I am not like most girls and I'll be glad to trade places with them if they want as long as that will keep him away from me," Ginny snapped. "Now I know how Harry must have felt when I kept following him during my early years in Hogwarts," she muttered.

Colin smiled. He was glad that she had gotten over Harry. It would be a waste if she spent her time pining over someone who's love for her was only one of brotherly love and never noticed other boys who were far more suited for her. His smile turned into a frown when he thought of Malfoy. It appeared to him and quite a number of students that Ginny had caught Malfoy's eye and he was doing his damnest to win her. Malfoy was not Colin's first choice when it came to the one most suited for Ginny. After all, their families had a long-standing feud with each other.

However, as he watched Malfoy putting in so much effort in charming Ginny, he wondered if there might actually be a chance of seeing a Malfoy and a Weasley got together. Colin stole a glance at Ginny. Beneath her annoyed facade, Colin was sure that she actually enjoyed the attention that she was receiving from the blond-haired Slytherin. "Though I doubt she will admit it anytime soon," Colin thought. For now, he would just sit back and watch the bizarre courtship between Ginny and Malfoy.

Well, at least, he hasn't been bothering me for the last few days. Maybe he has given up," Ginny said.

"Hmm…was there a hint of disappointment in her voice?" Colin wondered, his shrewd mind trying to grasp subtle hints that could give him any inkling of Ginny's true feelings towards Malfoy. His musings were interrupted when Ginny suddenly stopped walking and glared at something or someone ahead of them.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at Ginny.

Ginny looked slightly pale as she answered him, "I spoke too soon." Colin followed Ginny's gaze and bit back an amused smile.

"Interesting," he thought, wondering what Malfoy had planned for Ginny this time.

Ginny's heart started to beat faster as she approached the very person who had filled her waking thoughts and even in her sleep. Her steps slowed while she continued watching him warily.

"He better not be waiting for me," she thought, desperately trying to ignore the slight anticipation she was feeling. She was just a few steps away from Draco when a light shone on him. Ginny blinked and looked up.

"Where did the light come from?" she thought, bewildered. Ginny turned her attention back to him. Everyone else who were nearby too stopped what they were doing to stare at Draco. Draco, who was leaning against the wall, casually looked over to Ginny and smiled as music floated through the air. To Ginny and everyone else's complete surprise, Draco began to sing.

_You're one in a million _

_Oh_

Ginny froze. "He is singing to me?" she thought incredulously. "Of all the ridiculous stunt he can pull of…" she muttered. She then noticed that Draco had straightened and was walking towards her. Unable to organise her thoughts clearly considering the predicament she was in, Ginny did the only thing that made sense.

"Run!" she shouted as she did an about turn, grabbed Colin's hand and ran as fast as she could.

"Wha..at!" Colin sputtered as he struggled to keep up with her, all the while trying to take photos of Draco singing.

"I want to…get…away from…him," Ginny explained between pants, still not slowing down.

_You're one in a million_

_Oh_

Even though she was sure she was far away from Draco, the song continued to float through the air. "He must have enchanted the song to make sure I can still hear it," she realised, exasperated by the knowledge.

"You could have left me there," Ginny heard Colin complained. "It's not everyday we can take pictures of Malfoy singing a love song."

Ginny glared at him. "I'm sure the whole school will have no trouble learning about it. I can just imagine Ron threatening Dra..uh..Malfoy when he hears about this," Ginny snapped ignoring the way Colin's eyes widened when he noticed that she almost called Malfoy by his first name.

"Come on. Let's go to our common room before he finds us," she urged.

"Uh...Ginny," Colin said hesitantly, staring over her shoulder. Ginny was about to ask what was wrong when realisation struck her. With dread, she turned to find Draco grinning triumphantly at her.

Ginny stifled a groan. "There is no getting away from this lunacy," she muttered.

_Sometimes I can't hate you everyday_

"I rather you hate me," she muttered. Draco's grin grew even wider when he heard her. Ginny glowered at him.

_Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see _

_Only one can really make me stay_

Ginny rolled her eyes indicating that she doubted that she was supposed to be the one. Draco though appeared to be unaffected by her lack of appreciation at his declaration for he moved back slightly, raised his hands dramatically in the air and continued to sing.

_A sign from the sky _

_Said to me_

"Who would have thought Malfoy had it in him," Colin thought, snapping shots after shots, pleased to have the scoop that was sure to grab the entire Hogwarts population. Ginny tore her gaze away from Draco to glare at her friend.

"Glad you are enjoying this," she said, sarcasm laced in her voice. Draco, meanwhile, pointed his wand at the armoured knights along the corridor, causing them to sing the chorus in a rich baritone.

_You're one in a million _

_You're once in a lifetime _

_You make me discover all the stars above us _

_You're one in a million _

_You're once in a lifetime _

_You make me discover all the stars above us_

Ginny covered her face with her hands and sank to the floor. "If only the floor would open and swallow me up. That would be perfect," she thought, defeated. By now, a crowd had already gathered around them, watching the whole scene with a mixture of disbelief and ill-concealed glee.

_I've been looking for that special one _

_I've been searching for someone to give my love_

"And you have just found a new way to define the word 'mortification'," she mumbled, glaring daggers at Draco.

_And when I thought that all the hope was gone _

_You smile, there you were and I was gone_

This time Draco enchanted the paintings to join the knights in the chorus.

_You're one in a million _

_You're once in a lifetime _

_You make me discover all the stars above us_

_You're one in a million _

_You're once in a lifetime _

_You make me discover all the stars above us_

Ginny, who was still sprawled on the floor, was suddenly blocked by a few girls who were trying to get closer to Draco. Ginny looked up to shout at them for blocking her view of Draco. She was just about to open her mouth when she realised that she was just given the opportunity to escape from this mortifying situation. She looked over at Colin to see that he was still busy taking shots of Draco.

"Might as well leave him here," she sighed as she tried to crawl her way to the back of the crowd. This way she was sure Draco would not be able to notice her and once she had reached the back of the crowd, she could make a run for the Gryffindor Tower. Ginny had almost reached the back of the crowd.

"Aaah…Freedom," she whispered blissfully, crawling even faster and bumping into a few people on the way. If anyone noticed a strange girl bumping into their legs, they paid no notice on her for they was still engrossed in watching Draco's performance. Then she stood up and broke into a run.

Unfortunately for her, she had just taken a few steps when she crashed into someone. Ginny stumbled back at the impact. "Ah!" she cried, flailing her arms wildly as she started to fall backwards.

Immediately, the person she had stumbled into wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her nearer to him. Ginny looked up to thank her saviour but to her utter dismay, she realised that it was Draco.

"Blast," she thought. "There's no escaping him." Draco merely smirked at her, obviously knowing what she was thinking. He cupped her chin with his hand so that she could not turn away from him.

"What are you doing?" Ginny demanded softly. Draco ignored her question and continued to sing.

_I always will remember how I felt that day _

_A feeling indescribable to me _

_Yeah_

"Oooh…he better not be referring to the kiss three days ago," she thought, feeling a blush creeping up her cheeks. Ginny's face took on a soft expression as her mind drifted to the not-so-unpleasant encounter.

"That magical night," she remembered. "That magical night, under the starry skies with the breeze blowing gently and the beautiful lake shimmering next to us, we…" Ginny abruptly stopped when she realised the direction her thoughts were heading towards.

"He's a Malfoy. What are you thinking? You're supposed to wipe the kiss off your memory," she chastised herself.

_I always knew there was an answer for my prayer _

_And you, you're the one for me_

Ginny tore herself away from Draco. "Are you possessed, Draco? Did Fred or George did something to you?" she demanded. Draco shook his head. By now, everyone (the knights, painting and even the crowd) had joined in the chorus.

_You're one in a million _

_You're once in a lifetime _

_You make me discover all the stars above us _

_You're one in a million_

_You're once in a lifetime _

_You make me discover all the stars above us_

Ginny tried her best to frown disapprovingly at everyone present. "It's a conspiracy. Everyone is conspiring against me," she mumbled to herself. She looked at Draco. He was now preening and throwing flirtatious glances at the girls nearby, causing oohs and aahs from the recipients of the glances. Ginny tried to stop herself from making faces at those girls. She was jealous but she would die before she even admit it.

_I was cool and everything was possible_

"Typical Draco," Ginny said, suppressing a grin. "His ego knows no boundary," she added wryly. He walked towards a girl and gave her his most charming smile. The girl smiled at him and tried to make a grab for Draco but he easily sidestepped her advances and walked away.

_You tried to catch me but it wasn't possible_

_Nobody could hurt me it was my game_

This time, Draco turned his attention back to Ginny and stared heatedly at her.

_Until I met you baby I went insane_

Ginny was starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze and quickly turned to walk away but he grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him.

_And when you didn't want me, I wanted you _

_Because the finer thing I like about it was I like to go_

Ginny stared at him in disbelief.

_I like it when its difficult I like it when it's hard_

_You know it's worth it if you find your heart_

At this, everyone sang the chorus enthusiastically. Ginny could barely suppressed a groan.

_You're one in a million _

_You're once in a lifetime _

_You make me discover all the stars above us _

_You're one in a million_

_You're once in a lifetime _

_You make me discover all the stars above us_

Then Draco dropped her hand and sang the last two lines.

_You're one in a million _

_Oh _

_You're one in a million_

The song had finally ended and everyone waited with anticipation over how Ginny was going to react. Ginny bit her lips nervously, her mind in a turmoil.

"What am I going to do?" she wondered as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her whirling thoughts. Then she opened her eyes and smiled at the expectant Draco.

"Nice song, Draco. You have a wonderful voice," she whispered in his ear. Then she kissed him. Before Draco could say anything, she had already ran towards her dorm.

Draco sighed. "She's still not ready yet," he realised but he knew she was softening towards him. He was sure of that. The fact that she did not slap him just now and instead smiled and kissed him was an indication.

"You will be mine, Ginny Weasley. Its just a matter of time," he said softly. With that resolve in mind, he walked back to his common room, already planning for the next step in wooing the youngest Weasley.

Back at the Gryffindor Tower, Ginny gazed dreamily into the sky. Her mind was on the event that had happened just now. "He sure outdid himself this time," she thought.

"Good night, Draco," she whispered. Then she walked back to bed and fell into slumber, dreaming of a certain dragon who was persistent in winning her heart and close to succeeding in it

The End.


End file.
